Sonhos
by Nika Valliere
Summary: Já não posso mais atravessar o poço, o motivo continua sendo um mistério para mim.Todas as noites eu vou até ele, e sento no fundo, pedindo, implorando para ele me levar de volta ao lugar onde eu era feliz... Inu&Kag // Drama // Short-Fic


_N.A – Essa fic é meu ponto de vista do final do anime InuYasha, contem algunas spoilers. Se você não se importa, vá em frente. Mas, se você se importa o recado está dado ^^_

_N.A²- Apenas uma dica, eu me inspirei na música 'Você pra Sempre' de Sandy e Junior para escrever essa fanfic, se quiser leia enquanto escuta a musica ^^_

**Sonhos**

**Nika Valliere**

Enfim tudo acabou. Finalmente derrotamos o Naraku, finalmente a Jóia está completa. E agora?

Essa era a pergunta que eu me fazia já havia algum tempo. Desde a morte de Kikyou eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. E agora?

Naquela época, quando Kikyou foi, mais uma vez, infectada pelo veneno de Naraku e morrera nos braços de um soluçante InuYasha, eu sabia, ele nunca me amaria. Talvez gostasse bastante, mas nunca me amaria. Foi naquela noite, vendo os dois juntos se beijando, ambos chorando que eu soube que meu destino já estava decidido, desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez.

Se eu parar para pensar não é muito justo. Ela tentara me matar, tentara matá-lo, e quem saia perdendo era eu. Não odeio ela, nunca odiei na verdade, apenas...sinto inveja. InuYasha a ama tão facilmente, tão expontaneamente. Me pergunto se alguém vai me amar assim algum dia.

Sentada embaixo da árvore sagrada, olho para o céu e como em todas as vezes eu o vejo. Uma dor aguda nasce em meu peito, mas ao inves de chorar como das outras vezes apenas do um sorriso triste. Eu sabia que me apaixonar por ele seria dessa forma, mas mesmo assim não pude evitar cair de amores por ele.

- Kagome? Você não vem jantar? – A voz de mama me tira da minha melancolia.

- Já vou.- Respondo simplesmente. Suspiro e me levanto do banco.

Uma vez eu tive um sonho. Nele eu estav a na era feudal, sentada embaixo da árvore do InuYasha, e ele estava lá. Lindo como sempre, olhando para mim com aqueles maravilhosos olhos cor de âmbar, olhos do qual eu nunca me canso de olhar. Eu me aproximava e ele me dava um simples beijo nos lábios dizendo:

-Bem-Vinda. – E depois pegava minha mão e me guiava até a vila da Kaede, onde Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara e vovó Kaede nos esperavam.

Lá InuYasha dizia que tinha uma surpresa para mim e me mandava fechar os olhos. E quando mandava eu os abrir, me oferecia um lindo buquê de flor de cerejeiras, minhas flores favoritas. E junto com as flores vinha o pedido de casamento. E logo após o sonho dava um salto e eu estava vestida de noiva, ele estava me esperando ao lado do sacerdote, e nós diziamos sim para o sacerdote. E quando ele ia me beijar...Eu acordei.

Nunca mais tive esse sonho, mas é tão vivo em minha memória quanto todos os outros sonhos que eu já sonhara com ele.

No fim de tudo ninguém perdeu nada. Miroku e Sango se casaram e tiveram um lindo casalzinho de bebês, Shippo estava treinando para virar um excelente guerreiro, vovó Kaede ficara com a função de cuidar e educar Rin, InuYasha havia se vingado e agora estava em paz, vivendo na vila da Kaede onde todos o respeitavam e o admiravam e ele estava feliz, no nosso ultimo encontro ele dissera:

- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Ninguém me odeia ou me rejeita. – E enquanto ele dizia aquelas palavras, meu coração sentia uma mistura de emoções. Eu estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste. Porque as palavras dele diziam que ele não era mais um renegado, mas que também estava feliz sem mim.

Quanto a mim, a pequena Kagome Higurashi que não sabia nem ao menos atirar uma flecha, perdeu tudo. Perdeu os amigos que tanto amava, perdeu as aventuras gostosas, as conversas, as felicidades, e o meu grande amor. Já não posso mais atravessar o poço, o motivo continua sendo um mistério para mim.

Todas as noites eu vou até ele, e sento no fundo, pedindo, implorando para ele me levar de volta ao lugar onde eu era feliz, onde eu podia sorrir não apenas com os lábios, mas com os olhos também, onde eu era alegre e extrovertida. Mas, ele nunca atendeu aos meus apelos, mesmo depois de três anos.

Depois do jantar, o qual se passou com mama tentando conversar comigo sobre a faculdade e vovô tentando fazer Souta prestar a atenção em suas historias, eu pedi licença, desejei boa noite e fui para meu quarto. Em breve eu estarei indo embora, estarei morando num apartamento na cidade perto da faculdade.

No fundo eu estava louca para ir, pois mama sabia que eu não era mais a mesma Kagome de três anos atrás, e sempre me dava olhares tristonhos, os quais eu fingia não perceber.

Agora são meia noite. Como em todas as noites, levanto da cama, visto meu sobretudo e vou até a casinha do poço e entro neste sentando no canto e encostando na parede, fecho os olhos e imagino que estou indo para a outra era, como eu fazia.

Uma única lágrima escapa de meus olhos fechados. Eu daria tudo pra estar com ele neste momento, tudo pra tocá-lo apenas mais uma vez, tudo pra ver o olhar penetrante dele, o sorriso, ouvir a voz grossa dizendo meu nome.

- Kagome...

Sim, exatamente dessa forma. Ele costumava dizer meu nome com tanta força, mas com a voz tão doce.

-Kagome!

A voz agora ficou mais alta e mais nítida. Abro os olhos e percebo um par de olhos ambares na minha frente. Sorrio, era sempre assim. Minha imaginação mostrava-o para mim de uma forma quase real.

- Kagome, Kagome! O que está fazendo aqui?

Franzo a testa, ele nunca falara antes. É então que eu noto que não estou mais dentro do poço e sim na floresta tão conhecida. Sem entender olho novamente para InuYasha, ansiosa por saber se aquilo era mesmo real.

- InuYasha... – Sussurro. É então que ele estende a mão e acaricia meu rosto. Oh deus! Ele realmente está aqui. Sem poder segurar, grossas lágrimas caem do meu rosto.

- Kagome, onde você esteve? Porque demorou tanto pra voltar? – Ele agora acariciava meu rosto com a ponta do nariz.

- Estive chamando você durante três anos do outro lado do poço. Porque demorou tanto pra vir me buscar?

Agora estavamos tão próximos um do outro, tão grudados que quem visse pensaria que eramos apenas uma pessoa. Me afastei apenas um centimetro para poder olhar nos olhos dele. Eu não entendia como eu tinha vindo parar aqui, mas eu não me importava realmente. Tudo que importava era que eu estava ali com ele.

- Me perdoe, eu não conseguia chegar até você. Oh Kagome eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu fui tão estupido em dizer que não poderia ser mais feliz naquele ultimo dia, apenas porque eu era respeitado. Passei um verdadeiro inferno aqui. – InuYasha me abraçou carinhosa e possessivamente. Me agarrei a ele como se a mais leve brisa pudesse leva-lo para longe de mim.

- Não importa, estamos juntos agora.

-Sim, e eu nunca deixarei você de novo.

Eu estava tão feliz, que não lembrei na hora da minha familia, não lembrei que o caminhão da mudança estava para chegar parar levar minhas coisas para o apartamente ou da faculdade que me aguardava em Agosto.

No fundo eu sabia que eu era a segunda no coração dele, mas realmente não me importei. Nunca me importei em ser a sobremesa, o segundo prato, o step. Porque eu o amava, mais do que a mim mesma.

Er...Eu sei é bem dramática. Mas, pensei que seria uma boa colocar o que eu penso a respeito de InuYasha/Kagome e Kikyou.

Eu não gostei do final do mangá (espero sinceramente que o anime seja diferente, mas pelo que ando vendo, não será). Não achei o final digno para a Kagome, pelo que eu vi deu a entender que ela foi apenas a substituta da Kikyou, aqui tentei mostrar isso, tentei mostrar que ela sabia, mas que ela não se importava, o que infelizmente é verdade.

Kagome é a minha personagem favorita de todos os tempos, pelo simples fato de que ela põe as pessoas primeiro que ela, ela é alegre, divertida e amorsa com todos e tem um coração que eu acredito que ninguém naquele anime tenha. Fiquei muito triste ao ver que ela não foi muito valorizada durante os ultimos episodios do manga, mas a autora não sou eu.

Espero que vocês gostem, para quem não for fã da Kagome (não digo nem do casal, InuYasha e Kagome) e não concordar comigo e for deixar review, que deixe uma review EDUCADA, caso contrário não receberá uma resposta amigavel da minha pessoa. Respeito o gosto de todos e apreciaria se respeitassem o meu.

E se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz, é só clicar no botãozinho logo abaixo e deixar sua opinião/elogio/critica, desde que tenha educação ^^

Beijoos pessoas!


End file.
